


red

by janteu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, Other, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janteu/pseuds/janteu
Kudos: 7





	red

[](https://imgur.com/pM2qaBv)


End file.
